las promesas nunca se olvidan
by NinayTina Uchiha
Summary: esta es la segunda continuación de mi niño malcriado espero les guste. Han pasado 2 años desde que itachi y sasuke se hicieron muy amigos, sin embargo solo pudieron verse hasta 1 año ya que sasuke tuvo que irse una temporada por el trabajo de konan. pero por pura suerte de sasuke, iban a volver a ver a itachi, sin saber que sus vidas iban a cambiar drásticamente...


Las promesas nunca se olvidan

Han pasado 2 años desde que itachi y sasuke se hicieron muy amigos, sin embargo solo pudieron verse hasta 1 año ya que sasuke tuvo que irse una temporada por el trabajo de konan, sasuke le suplicó a su hermana que lo dejara con itachi, pero ella le dijo que no ya que a donde iban era muy lejos y así fue como sasuke e itachi se separaron por un largo año.

Al comienzo del segundo año, konan le dijo la mejor noticia a sasuke, iban a volver a ver a itachi con eso sasuke quiso llorar de alegría y así fue como volvieron, pero sin saber que sus vidas cambiarían drásticamente…

Con sasuke y konan…

Hermana, crees que itachi me recuerde?-preguntó sasuke

Porque lo dudas? Itachi tiene una buena retentiva como para poder olvidarte-contestó konan

Sí, tienes razón-dijo sasuke-como pude dudar

De repente, el avión dejo de volar y empezó a caer asustando a todos los pasajeros

Hermana!-gritó sasuke asustado y llorando

Sasuke!-gritó konan

En otra parte de la ciudad…

Ha pasado 1 año desde que no veo a sasuke, me imagino si le irá bien-dijo itachi hasta que recibió una llamada

Diga?

Buenas, habla Sannin Itachi?

Sí, que se le ofrece?

No se cómo decirle esto, pero… su amiga konan Uchiha ha muerto aparentemente venía en el avión que se estrelló llegando al aeropuerto de Japón, también venía acompañada por su hermanito Uchiha Sasuke, él sobrevivió, pero necesito que venga por él

Itachi estaba en shock, konan estaba muerta? No puede ser, pero su niño sobrevivió no podía quedarse parado ahí como si nada tenía que buscarlo a como dé lugar

Itachi colgó al hombre, se montó en su motocicleta, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia al aeropuerto de Japón

Cuando llegó ahí, preguntó por sasuke y de una vez lo llevaron con él cuando llegaron, sasuke estaba temblando, llamaba a su hermana y estaba cubierto de sangre

Sasuke, escúchame, soy yo, soy itachi-llamaba itachi desesperado y sasuke lo vio por unos minutos

Itachi, mi hermana dónde está? Donde está ella? Está bien?-preguntaba sasuke

Itachi no sabía que decirle, no podía decirle que su hermana estaba muerta, eso sería muy cruel pero tenía que decírselo

Sasuke, estaré contigo en todo momento hasta cuando más me necesites-dijo itachi-tu hermana… murió, ella no sobrevivió

Sasuke al oír eso se quedó en shock, no, no era cierto, eso era una terrible broma

Sasuke-llamó itachi, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue que sasuke empezó a forcejear del agarre de itachi, pero itachi no lo iba a soltar

Suéltame!-gritó sasuke golpeando a itachi queriendo zafarse del agarre, pero no podía

Sasuke dejó de forcejear y abrazó a itachi

Itachi, tengo miedo-pidió sasuke

Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí, ya nada te va a pasar-dijo itachi acariciándole los cabellos

Itachi cargó a sasuke como si fuera un bebe y se lo llevó a su casa, donde le limpió la sangre, le cambió la ropa, le puso pijama y lo acostó a dormir en el cuarto donde hace 2 años había dormido

Y así pasó la noche, itachi durmió con sasuke para darle seguridad y que sabía que todo esto iba afectar a sasuke demasiado, pero que él siempre iba a estar con él ya que él todavía recordaba la promesa que habían hecho

Al día siguiente

Un muchacho de 12 años estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que comenzó a levantarse

Cuando se levantó y se sentó en la cama, vio a itachi todavía dormido y lo empezó a llamar

Itachi, itachi-decía sasuke moviéndolo de un lado a otro

Que sucede?-preguntó itachi un poco adormilado-te sientes bien? Te sientes mareado?

No-negó sasuke

sasuke quieres salir? Podemos ir al parque donde siempre íbamos cuando te quedaste conmigo-dijo itachi sentándolo en sus piernas y acariciándole la cabeza


End file.
